


Goodnight Moon

by Elzzorr



Series: You're All That I Think About [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, Goodnight Moon, Some Nicole Haught Backstory??, They Have Kids, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: “Goodnight room, goodnight moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light, and the red balloon. Goodnight bears, goodnight chairs. Goodnight kittens and goodnight mittens…”Soft giggles carried into the hallway. Waverly opened the door wider to enter and had to smile at the cute sight before her.___________Waverly returns home to her family after a long day studying to find the sweetest sights waiting for her.





	Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for dropping by and reading! Let me know if you liked it or want me to continue this (I'm thinking maybe in a bunch of oneshots??) or if you've got any prompts or something.
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine and all that.
> 
> COOL THANKS!

_“So goodnight moon and goodnight you_

_When you're all that I think about_

_All that I dream about_

_How'd I ever breathe without_

_A goodnight kiss from goodnight you”_

~Goodnight Moon by Go Radio

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Waverly was utterly exhausted. She had pulled a near all-nighter working on her final dissertation for her Ph.D. A full day at the library and six cups of coffee later, she was returning home.

 

“Nic?” she called into the house upon toeing off her shoes in the entryway. “I’m home!”

 

Hearing no reply, she quietly sighed and proceeded to hang up her coat and place her bag in her office. She walked through the kitchen to see the dishes were done and a little plate of vegan cookies sat on the granite countertop. She ventured further into the house in search of her wife.

 

After the curse broke and Alice returned home, Nicole and Waverly finally settled down and decided to start the rest of their lives together. This included using a bit of Nicole’s inheritance (graciously left to her by the aunt who took her in after her parents kicked her out) and investing in building a second house on the Earp property. Doc, Dolls, and Jeremy all lived at the Homestead, but in different places on the property. When Nicole and Waverly built their house, Jeremy redid the barn and turned it into a tiny flat that he teched-up and made his own, _Baywatch_ poster and all. Doc and Dolls moved into the Homestead proper with Wynonna and Alice, although the relationships between the three adults were mixed up beyond comprehension. When Alice had returned, she was just over two years old, but as she grew, so did her misfit family’s love for her. As soon as she could form coherent sentences, everyone had a nickname: Wynonna became “Mama” and Doc became “Daddy”; Waverly was shortened to Auntie “Wavey”; Nicole became Auntie “Nic”; Dolls, much to his displeasure, became Uncle “Dolley” for a few years before it morphed to Uncle “Xavey”; and Jeremy was ecstatic when Alice first called him Uncle “Jemmy” because he had never had a nickname like that before.

 

Waverly and Nicole quickly adapted to their new life as a newlywed couple (getting engaged three months prior to the curse being broken and married six months after Alice returned) and as aunts. Nicole was in line to become Sheriff when Nedley retired in the near future and Waverly enrolled in a Master’s program to open her career paths and broaden her general knowledge. She quickly completed it in a little over a year and jumped into a Ph.D program a little after Alice turned four, becoming one of the youngest doctoral students in the history of the particular university she was studying at as a 29-year old. She was set to graduate in a few months if she could just finish her dissertation.

 

In their first year of marriage the Haught-Earps adopted an Australian Shepherd puppy and promptly tried to name him. Waverly kept pushing for “Optimus Canis” (“Best Dog” in Latin and “Optimus” for short; Jeremy was excited at the prospect of a different Optimus besides his Optimug Prime), whereas Nicole wanted to go with something comical like Oscar after Oscar Mayer Hot Dogs (cause the dog would be a Haught-Dog). After some deliberation and asking their misfit family, the majority chose Oscar (obviously Wynonna strongly advocated for it). Oscar Haught-Earp the Aussie Shepherd was now a big part of their lives.

 

Said Aussie Shepherd came bounding towards Waverly as she bent down to greet the energetic puppy.

 

“Where’s Mama, Oscar?” He sneezed in response and happily received the tummy rubs Waverly was offering him.

 

He quickly scampered off to his bed in their master bedroom and Waverly continued her search. As she padded down the hallway, she heard the soft voice of the Sheriff-to-be and the tiny giggles from their daughter.

 

Their daughter, one of the best things to happen to them. Wren Wynonna Haught-Earp was the spitting image of Nicole, being tall for her age and having a full head of flaming red hair. She had Waverly’s eyes, though; light hazel with tiny flecks of gold. They had agreed early on that Waverly would carry, but because Waverly was afraid Nicole would get insecure regarding the fact that she wasn’t biologically connected to their baby, she suggested they use the redhead’s egg. That way, their baby would be biologically attached to both of them. Thus, Wren was born a redhead but 100% Haught-Earp. She was only three years old, and just like her mama, she was smarter than her  age. Waverly and Nicole had read or sang to their daughter since before she was born and hadn't stopped since. Wren loved the tradition as much as they did and she was always enthusiastic when selecting a book. Her all time favorite was a bedtime classic: _Goodnight Moon_ by Margaret Wise Brown.

 

_“Goodnight room, goodnight moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light, and the red balloon. Goodnight bears, goodnight chairs. Goodnight kittens and goodnight mittens…”_

 

Soft giggles carried into the hallway. Waverly opened the door wider to enter and had to smile at the cute sight before her.

 

Nicole was laying on the bed with Wren, her long legs dangling off the edge. Her arm was around Wren’s shoulders, allowing the young toddler to snuggle into her mother’s side. When they had read the line about kittens, Calamity Jane had leapt onto the bed and curled up on Nicole’s lap. Wren softly stroked the orange fur with a tiny hand as Nicole kept reading. Waverly stood in the doorway just observing.

 

“Goodnight clocks and goodnight socks. Goodnight little house and goodnight mouse. Goodnight comb and goodnight brush. Goodnight nobody and goodnight mush…”

 

Wren was slowly falling asleep. Her eyes became heavy and she snuggled into Nicole’s chest just a little more.

 

“... goodnight stars. Goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere…”

 

As she finished showing Wren the pictures, Nicole looked up to see Waverly still standing and smiling in the same place.

 

“Hey, Waves, when did you get home? I didn’t hear you come in.” Waverly walked in a planted a small kiss on her wife’s lips.

 

“Mommy!” Wren cried. She seemed to wake up a little more.

 

“Hey, Babygirl. You have fun hanging out with Mama tonight?” Waverly gently kissed the smaller redhead on the forehead.

 

“Yeah! We had mac'n'cheese and I got ice cweam!” Waverly gave Nicole the “Seriously?” face and Nicole stage whispered, “Wren, I told you not to tell Mommy about that…”

 

“Oh yeah. Oopsie!” The toddler did not look sorry at all for forgetting. “Wyatt also ate his food without makin a mess too!”

 

Waverly smiled at her daughter. “Did he now? That’s a surprise. Last week he managed to paint his high chair with his mashed carrots.” She cringed at the memory of leaving to get a glass of water to find mushed carrots caking the high chair.

 

“Yeah, actually. He ate it all in one go with little protest. I think it’s because Wren helped.” Nicole wore a large grin.

 

“That’s my girl. Alrighty, well I think it’s time for bed now, Wren.” Waverly said, tucking her tiny daughter into bed.

 

“Okay, Mommy. Goodnight! I wuv you.”

 

“I love you too, Babygirl. Goodnight.” Waverly kissed her daughter’s forehead.

 

“Goodnight Mama! Tank you for weading to me.”

 

“Goodnight, sweetie. You’re welcome, I love reading to you.”

 

The two women quietly closed the door behind them and padded off to the nursery. Waverly quietly opened the door. Wyatt Henry Haught-Earp was just over one-years old. His soft brown hair matched Waverly’s but being the opposite of his sister, his eyes matched his other mother’s big brown ones. Because he was so young, no one could tell if he was going to be “as cool as the Earps or a narc like the Haughts,” as Wynonna liked to put it. He was more troublesome than Wren and that worried his mothers just a bit. Just a bit though. Waverly leaned into the crib and stroked his cheek a little before departing with a gentle kiss. Nicole double checked the baby monitor and held the door open for her wife.

 

They finally entered their bedroom. Waverly changed out of her day clothes and into a soft cami and Nicole’s old PSD sweatpants as Nicole washed up in the bathroom. They both stood side by side at the double sinks and Waverly still couldn’t get used to the domesticity even after eight years of living together. They smiled at each other with foamy mouths and giggled when Nicole’s chin quickly got coated in runny toothpaste. Nicole took out her contacts and replaced them with the thick black framed glasses she’s needed since middle school. When Waverly found out Nicole had glasses she nearly squealed cause she thought they made her look “incredibly Haught”. Then she laughed when Nicole put in her retainer. Her neon blue retainer, complete with a little basketball on the underside of the upper piece, because her seventh grade self decided that’s what she wanted to wear every night for the rest of her life. Nicole sheepishly told Waverly how her orthodontist didn’t mention retainers were for life and therefore was stuck with the same one she’s used since middle school. Nicole isn’t sure if she will ever tell Waverly about the lisp she had for the first four years she used it.

 

Their whole night routine finished, the wives slipped into their queen bed and finished up answering emails or making notes on case files, etc. Nicole loved just the silent presence of Waverly beside her.

 

When the clock struck eleven, Waverly placed her bookmark in its place and put the historical novel on the nightstand. Mechanically, Nicole reached over and carefully folded her glasses onto her nightstand and made sure her alarm was set.

 

“Goodnight, Waves. I love you.” Nicole switched off the lamp. Waverly kissed her quickly as she snuggled into the redheads open arms.

 

“I love you too. Goodnight, Nicole…”

 

There was a slight pause before Nicole mumbled a muffled, “Goodnight moon and goodnight you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The whole thing with Nicole's retainer is just me throwing in some personal humor cause I'm still bitter my retainer is neon blue (it glows in the dark!!) with a basketball on it because my 7th grade self thought that was a good idea...
> 
> If you wanna yell at me or just chat, my tumblr's elzzorr :)
> 
> Let me know how you liked it, I love hearing back from readers!


End file.
